Cena de Navidad
by Asshai
Summary: Ted R. Lupin y Rose Weasley  ahijado de Harry e hija de Ron y Hermione , descubren algo en una cena de Navidad...


**Disclaimer:** Todo este universo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo... aprovecho ratos libres sin sacar ningún provecho (al menos material).

**Dedicatoria:** Es para el cumpleaños de Carla, y por lo visto, le gustó, se ve que me quiere mucho...

**Resumen:** Algo que quise escribir acerca de Ted R. Lupin y Rose Weasley, ahijado de Harry e hija de Hermione y Ron respectivamente. Se llevaban unos 6 años o 7, pero da igual! jaja, yo siempre fui fan de Lupin y Tonks y de Ron y Her. y algo así quería hacer... Una historia empalagosa, para variar :P (no soltaré rollos con los hijos de cada cuál... aunque reconozco que con tantos nombres raros y largos, cuesta).

* * *

><p><strong>CENA DE NAVIDAD<strong>

Rose tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas navidades serían bastante buenas. Era su último año en Hogwarts, y tenía claro a lo que se iba a dedicar. Sería profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además este año, tenía un motivo más para querer dedicarse a eso.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Rose, ayúdame a preparar la mesa! -gritó Hermione desde la escalera.

Rose bajó a toda prisa y ni siquiera se paró para saludar a la gente que esperaba en el salón, sino que les gritó un "hola" y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Cuenta cuantos cubiertos he puesto, haz el favor -Hermione daba vueltas a la cocina y murmuraba conjuros con su varita cada dos segundos, ya fuera para colocar servilletas o para remover la comida o para mantener a su marido lejos de los postres.

- Está bien -dijo Rose señalándo con un dedo los platos-, para Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus.. también para tí, para papá y para Hugo, para los abuelos Weasley y para Ted. Doce. Están todos.

- Entonces encárgate de reunirlos a todos hija -dijo Hermione mirándose en un espejo y colocándose un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado-, es el día más estresante del año.

- No te quejes mamá, a ti te encarga organizar la cena de Navidad aquí -le contestó Rose-, además ¿no es en parte gracias a tí que sigamos celebrando estas fiestas?

- No seas pelota Rose, con tu padre funciona, pero conmigo no -le reprochó Hermione aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rose fue llamándolos a todos, pero no encontró a Ted Lupin en la sala de estar.

- Creo.. que está en el observatorio Rose -le dijo su prima Lily al pasar por su lado.

El observatorio era una pequeña habitación de cristal que Ron le había construido a Hermione en su primer aniversario de bodas, en el último piso de su casa, con varios telescopios para poder observar el cielo. Al subir las escaleras se podía observar la pequeña sala con objetos mágicos y telescopios para poder estudiar tranquilamente. El cristal era un aislante del sonido del exterior y sólo se iluminaban las zonas que necesitaban los que se encontraban dentro. Fue un trabajo excepcional de Ron.

Ted no notó la presencia de Rose hasta que ésta cerró la puerta al entrar.

- Te estamos buscando para la cena Ted -le dijo a modo de saludo.

- Lo siento Rosie, estaba alucinando con este aparato -le contestó él, separando un poco el ojo de uno de los telescopios.

- Mi padre lo alteró, acerca mil veces más que sin la magia.

- Tu madre quería algo muggle, pero tu padre es demasiado cabezón como para dejarlo tal y como era -le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes como son, tú los conoces desde hace más tiempo -dijo ella riendo.

- Acércate Rosie -le dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Rose se acercó despacio, algo crujió en su estómago al ver a Ted con la mano extendida hacia ella y tuvo que tragar muy lentamente cuando él se colocó detrás de ella en el telescopio.

- Mira en esta dirección, no toques el telescopio -le dijo él en voz baja.

Rose se acercó con cuidado al aparato, casi sin respirar y muy lentamente colocó el ojo en el pequeño círculo de cristal. Al principio no vio nada pero luego, cuando su pulso se tranquilizó, observó una pequeña luna creciente formada por estrellas.

- Es artificial -le dijo ella sin separarse del telescopio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó Ted.

- El brillo es anaranjado -le contestó Rose de inmediato-, ninguna estrella natural produce esa clase de brillo, pueden ser azulados, blancos, incluso en tonos rojizos. Pero no anaranjados.

Como Ted no le contestaba, se dio la vuelta. Él se había separado unos cuantos pasos de ella y le sonreía abiertamente. En sus ojos, habia asombro.

- Hice el conjuro hace una semana. Era el cumpleaños de Lupin, de mi padre. Le he querido homenajear así. El conjuro se desvanecerá en un año.

- Es una maravilla Ted, requiere un alto dominio de astrología, formulación, astronomía y..

- No pasa nada -le dijo él levantando una mano-, he estudiado lo necesario y por fin lo he conseguido.

- Es maravilloso, a tu padre le encantaría -dijo Rose acercándose de nuevo a mirar por el telescopio.

- Se lo he enseñado a un par de personas, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que era una constelación falsa. Nadie, excepto tú.

- Hice un máster de astronomía el verano pasado, supongo que esta habitación, hizo que me empezara a gustar muchísimo este tema.

Ted asintió, aún impresionado.

- Pero tú.. esto es indescriptible. Creo que tendrías que enseñar esta asignatura en Hogwarts, y no pociones.

- ¿Pociones se me da muy mal? -le preguntó Ted, fingiendo ofenderese.

- Sabes que no, solo digo que dominas muchas materias más -le contestó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

- No se lo digas a McGonagall o va a querer pluriemplearme -le dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

- Ted, tenemos que bajar o a mi madre le va a dar un infarto con la cena -por algún motivo le costaba horrores bajar a cenar con todos, pero sabía que se llevaría una buena bronca si no llevaba a Ted a la mesa en los próximos diez segundos.

- ¡Claro! se me ha pasado por completo, vámonos -Ted le sujetó la puerta mientras ella pasaba-, Rose -le dijo cuando paso detrás de ella-, vamos a dejar mi regalo entre nosotros. Lo sabe Harry también y un par de amigos profesores, pero no quisiera que nadie más lo supiera.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte -le dijo ella-, siento haberte interrumpido antes, pero..

- ¡Ey! -le dijo él sin dejarla terminar la frase-, no me has interrupido, pensaba enseñártelo tarde o temprano, ya sabía lo de tu máster en astronomía, y te he visto por Hogwarts con libros de la asignatura. Tú eras una de las personas a la que quería enseñarselo.

Rose se quedó sin palabras, murmuró un simple gracias y bajó la escalera rápidamente. Era extraño que se sintiera así por alguien. A ella nunca le faltaban las palabras, es más, la consideraban una listilla porque siempre tenía algo que decir. Pero desde que Ted Remus daba clases en Hogwarts, sentía que la intimidaba. Habían pasado toda su vida juntos, al ser el ahijado de Harry, era como un primo más de la familia. Sólo en los últimos años se había alejado bastante, cursó sus últimos años en la escuela de Beauxbatons (para hacer compañía a su exnovia, su prima Victoire) y sus estudios posteriores de Experto en Pociones, en Alemania y Rusia. Cuando regresó había cambiado bastante. Sus padres decían que se debía a su licantropía, la cual había manisfestado estando en el extranjero y que fue lo que motivó que se especializase en pociones.Aún así, lo llevaba muy bien ya que gracias a la poción que tomaba (igual que la de su padre Lupin), nunca habia llegado a transformarse en lobo. Sea lo que fuera, a Rose le parecía bastante interesante desde su regreso, el año pasado, y teniéndolo como profesor, su admiración crecía.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Hermione casi los fulmina.

- Mamá el observatorio es insonoro, Ted no nos había escuchado -dijo Rose a modo de disculpa.

- Tenemos hambre Rose, por favor -le dijo su hermano Hugo.

- Pues a qué esperas, no te estoy tapando la boca -le contestó ella.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Hermione se esmeró tanto en las recetas, que sólo faltó que chuparan los platos y Ron no tardó ni medio minuto en servir el postre que tanto deseaba.

- ¿Bill y Fleur se lo están pasando bien en Francia? Hecho de menos a la prima -le preguntó Lily a su abuela Molly Weasley.

- Están estupendamente cariño, os mandan muchos besos a todos -dijo la señora Weasley sonriente.

Harry lanzó un mirada rápida a Ted, al igual que Rose y Hermione. La pregunta era muy inocente, pero como era el primer año desde que habían cortado Ted y Victorie, la hija de Bill y Fleur, el asunto era aún un poco tenso. Si a Ted le incomodó la situación, no lo demostró pues siguió disfrutando del postre como el que más.

Después de la cena, los abuelos Weasley fueron a repartir los regalos entre todos y Herminone y Rose volvieron a quedarse limpiando la cocina.

- Rose, ¿le está yendo bien a Ted en Hogwarts? -le preguntó Hermione a su hija.

- Él mismo te lo ha dicho antes mamá, está perfectamente.

- Ya, pero me gustaría tu opinión personal.

Rose miró a su madre muy seria, sin saber por dónde iba exactemente, pero decidió contestar lo más sinceramente que pudo.

- Es un profesor excelente mamá -comenzó ella-, no sólo de pociones, sino de cualquier duda que pueda surgirte con cualquier otra asignatura. Solo siento que me quede medio año en Hogwarts, hubiera aprendido mucho de él.

Hermione asintió, con una media sonrisa.

- Ya veo, sabes que puedes seguir aprendiendo de él, ¿verdad?, no va a volver a marcharse.

- Claro, mamá pero, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

- Por nada hija -dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreir-, pienso que le puedes echar una mano. En Hogwarts, me refiero, un nuevo trabajo nunca es fácil y él necesita adaptarse de nuevo a su vida diaria aqui.

- Creéme mamá, no le hace falta, se desenvuelve perfectamente. Pero haré todo lo que pueda.

- Gracias Rose, ya te puedes ir, esto termino de arreglarlo con un golpe de varita.

Dicho esto, Rose se dio la vuelta y emprendió de nuevo el camino al observatorio. Al encontrarse de nuevo a Ted allí, se echó a reir.

- No te interesan los regalos navideños, ¿no? -le dijo él al verla entrar.

- Claro que sí, sería estúpida si no me interesaran, los abuelos siempre dan en el clavo. Hay también un regalo para tí, no te creas -le dijo Rose. Lo que Hermione le había dicho, la había hecho sentirse algo más tranquila respecto a Ted. Estaba claro que le admiraba y que pensaba hacerle su regreso mucho más fácil.

- Ted -empezó Rose-, si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ted dejó el telescopió aparte y le sonrió abieratmente.

- Sabes que eso te lo tendría que decir yo a tí. Eres tú la que va a necesitar ayuda ahora que terminas Hogwarts y yo soy seis años mayor y un profesor al que puedes acudir con cualquier asunto que necesites.

Rose le sonrió y le pasó una libreta que había en la mesa del observatorio.

- Sé lo que voy a hacer cuando termine el colegio y sé que el que tenga dieciocho años y tú veinticuatro, no tiene nada que ver con que no te pueda ayudar -le dijo Rose, pasándole también una pluma-, por favor, escribe las coordenadas de tu constelación, las quiero tener para observar las variaciones a largo de los meses.

- Desde luego estás a mi altura en muchísimos temas Rose, aunque no pienso darte esas coordenadas.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -le preguntó ella.

- Porque ya te las sabes.

Rose se sonrojó muchísimo puesto que era cierto. Recordaba la posición del telescopio puesto que la había memorizado en cuánto él le explicó de qué trataba el asunto antes de cenar.

- No te preocupes, los que entendemos de esta materia, tendemos a aprendernos las coordenadas de las estrellas o constelaciones que más nos impactan nada más colocarnos en el telescopio. He dado por hecho que tú harías lo mismo.

- Me has pillado Ted, ya te dije antes que me habías impresionado -reconoció Rose.

- De acuerdo, si quieres en estas vacaciones te puedo enseñar los principios de la creación de un astro particular.

A rose le brillaron los ojos, y Ted se echó a reir

- Tienes tantas ganas de aprender como yo -le dijó él-, reconozco esa mirada. Bien, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

- Voy a estudiar, teoría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -le contestó ella.

- Se estudia aquí, ¿no es verdad? -le preguntó él.

- Sí, son tres años, pero uno de ellos es práctico, ese último año estamos viajando y probando los hechizos.

- Ya veo, yo me lo estuve planteando, si estudias un año más, pueden nombrarte Auror, ¿no te interesa? -le preguntó Ted con curiosidad.

- Me gusta enseñar. Me gustan todas las oportunidades de conocimiento que ofrece Hogwarts, lo hablé con Mcgonagall antes de las vacaciones y me ha dado su apoyo para cuando termine la carrera.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo -dijo Ted con satisfacción-, ¿algo más por lo que te hayas dedicido por esa salida?

Ted se alejó del telescopio y se acercó a Rose, con una mirada que hizo que Rose se sintiera de nuevo, indefensa.

- Tengo buenos ejemplos -contestó ella.

- Si lo dices por mí, vas a tener que buscarte alguno mejor, aún estoy muy verde -le dijo sonriendo.

- Ted, has estado fuera, cinco o seis años, formándote, te explicas mejor que nadie y encima, eres más simpático que todos los profesores de pociones en veinte años juntos, creéme todo el mundo lo comenta.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? -le dijo Ted acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Pienso que tienen razón. Pienso... que me gustaría seguir aprendiendo de tí, aunque desgraciadamente terminé con Pociones este semestre..

- Y has acabado con buenas notas, excelentes diría yo.

- Ted, no creo que debas decirme eso hasta que volvamos de las vacaciones -dijo ella guiñándole un ojo-, no quiero que me digan enchufada.

- Si te digo la nota ahora mismo, ya no tendré nada que me vincule a tí como maestro.

- Ted -a Rose le faltaba un poco el aliento-, desde que volviste... he estado un poco extraña -como él siguió callado, Rose continuó hablando-, sé que hace un año cortaste con Victoire y como ella es mi prima, no me he permitido pararme a pensar en qué podía significar.

- Victoire y yo, hemos terminado bien Rose. Ella conoció a alguien en Francia hace poco, alguien.. que pegaba más con ella. Es cierto que cuando regresé en un principio fue por poner distancia entre nosotros y que los primeros meses aquí en Londres, no me visteis mucho el pelo -Ted se apoyó contra una de las paredes de cristal y continuó hablando sin apartar la mirada de Rose-, pero desde que entré a trabajar en Hogwarts, he vuelto a ser yo mismo, he vuelto a contactar más con vosotros, he descubierto que tengo alguien con quien hablar y que comparte mis gustos...

Ted tragó saliva y por primera vez en toda la noche se le vio incómodo.

- Sé que mientras sigas en Hogwarts, solo podemos ser amigos Rose, pero...

- Ted, no sigas -le cortó Rose-, no me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

- Lo sé, perdóname, estoy dando por hecho muchas cosas. Pero te he conocido mejor durante estos meses y me fascinas Rose. Tu inteligencia, tu belleza... he estado ciego en muchos sentidos, pero esto lo veo claro.

- ¿Has hablado con mi madre verdad? -ahora encajaba la charla de Hermione mientras recogían la cocina.

- No -le contestó él-, sólo le he comentado a Harry lo especial que eras.

- Y Harry habrá hablado con mi madre -dijo Rose, más para ella misma que para Ted-, y se habrán formado un culebrón los dos y..

Rose paró al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Ted. Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó pensativa un momento antes de continuar.

- En cuatro meses habré terminado Hogwarts.

- Lo sé -le contestó Ted-, perdoname el haberte hecho sentir incómoda. No volveré a sacar este tema, nunca más.

- Cállate, por favor -le espetó-, quiero decir que en cuatro meses acabo Hogwarts y no he tenido ni una sola falta en mi expediente. Creo que me puedo saltar una regla.

Dicho esto Rose terminó de acortar la distancia que la separaba de Ted y le besó en la boca. Ted podría ser un poco mayor que ella, pero estaba claro que le había dejado petrificado.

- Entre nosotros, creo que un beso nos los podemos permitir en las vacaciones de navidad -le dijo ella cuando por fin, se separó de él.

- En menudo drama familiar voy a meterte -le dijo Ted, volviéndola a besar.

Cuando se separaron, Rose se echó a reir.

- Creo que hay algunos por aquí, que querían que esto sucediese, no te preocupes, nos protegerán de la ira de Victoire.

- ¿Y quién nos protegerá de la ira de Mcgonagall si se entera? -preguntó Ted, divertido.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, termino dentro de muy poco, creo que podemos aguantarnos -le contestó ella. Pero al verle de nuevo, en la habitación de cristal con el cielo estrellado, no pudo aguantar y le volvió a besar-, creo que podemos engañarla un poco, ¿verdad? ya está mayorcilla...

Ted se echó a reir a carcajadas.

- Yo he heredado el desdén por las normas de mi padre Rose, estaré contigo pueda o no pueda.

Esa noche, Rose Weasley y Ted R. Lupin, no bajaron a por sus regalos hasta mucho después de que los señores Weasley se hubieran marchado. Se quedaron en el observatorio, estudiando tranquilos, el cielo y las nuevas vidas que les esperaban. Aunque sin saber, que dos plantas más abajo, Ron luchaba contra Hermione porque quería despedazar a Ted lentamente, mientras que su esposa volvía a repetirle, que era la mejor pareja que había visto en su vida y que iba a tener que aguantar a Ted como yerno, le gustara o no.

**FIN**


End file.
